Field of the Invention
The present application relates to selective deposition of aluminum and nitrogen containing material, for example an Al and N containing thin film on a first surface of a substrate relative to a second surface.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits are currently manufactured by an elaborate process in which various layers of materials are sequentially constructed in a predetermined arrangement on a semiconductor substrate.
The predetermined arrangement of materials on a semiconductor substrate is often accomplished by deposition of a material over the entire substrate surface, followed by removal of the material from predetermined areas of the substrate, such as by deposition of a mask layer and subsequent selective etching process.
In certain cases, the number of steps involved in manufacturing an integrated surface on a substrate may be reduced by utilizing a selective deposition process, wherein a material is selectively deposited on a first surface relative to a second surface without the need, or with reduced need for subsequent processing. Methods are disclosed herein for selective deposition on a first surface of substrate relative to a second, different surface of the substrate.